The Whistle Song
The Whistle Song is the last song from the seventh season dedicated to the engine's whistles and was the last song of the Classic Series. It was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :Engines all have whistles, as everybody knows. :And as they leave the station, you'll hear the whistle blow. :Speeding down the hillside, the whistles blown with pride, :Driver checks the signal, and whistles one more time. :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell. :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well, :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun! :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song! :Every whistle's different; No two will sound the same, :It helps to warn off danger if something's in your way. :Whistles are important, as every engine knows, :Clear the line ahead now, when the whistle blows! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :An engine lost its whistle and could not make a sound. :It really was a problem until one could be found. :'Cause an engine's not an engine if it hasn't got a whistle, :Hear the whistles blow! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :Gordon and Henry, Thomas as well. :Engines, blow your whistles and let's all have some fun, :Engines, blow your whistles; Let's hear the whistle song :One long whistle means coming up fast, :Two in the fog, give two short blasts. :One, two, three, means clear up the line :Let's blow our whistles one more time! :Engines, blow your whistles; Toby, ring your bell, :James and Edward, Percy as well. :Engines blow your whistles, and let's all have some fun, :Engines blow your whistles, Let's hear the whistle song! Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * The Diesel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Elizabeth * Harold * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Cyril the Fogman * The Fisherman CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duchess of Boxford * A Sodor Brass Band Member * The Great Composer * The Groundsman Episodes Classic Series * Percy Runs Away * Coal * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Duck Takes Charge * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Sleeping Beauty * Four Little Engines * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * Rusty to the Rescue * Bulls Eyes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Bye George! * Stepney Gets Lost * Oliver's Find * Scaredy Engines * Middle Engine * It's Only Snow * Thomas the Jet Engine * Faulty Whistles * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * The Spotless Record * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Three Cheers for Thomas CGI Series * Double Trouble * Snow Tracks * The Biggest Present of All * Emily and Dash * Toby and Bash * Wonky Whistle * Muddy Matters * Happy Hiro * Whiff's Wish * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Don't Bother Victor! * Blue Mountain Mystery * Scruff's Makeover * The Thomas Way * Percy's Lucky Day * Spencer's VIP * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Duncan the Humbug * Millie and the Volcano * The Adventure Begins Trivia * This song currently has not been released on VHS/DVD in both the UK and US, although the song was featured in the unreleased promotional Roundhouse Rhythms, as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, Sing-a-Long, and in Japan, the song was also featured on the Korean Thomas and Friends minisite by Anikids. On December 11th, 2014, the song was released on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * Some of the shots used special effects for the engines whistling. * This was the last song composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * In the CGI version, the shot of Percy's whistle is mirrored. * This song contained a few whistles that don't belong to any engines in the show, and this is the only time they are heard. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Taiwanese DVD) Trivia * This song has the most deleted scenes in it than any other music videos across the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends franchise. Goofs * In one scene, Thomas has Emily's whistle sound. * Henry has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. * Edward has Gordon's whistle in the ending scene. * At one point, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * Oliver has Emily's whistle sound. * In the CGI version, Duck has Oliver's whistle sound at one point. Deleted, Edited and Extended Scenes * Duck Takes Charge - An extended closeup of Gordon's whistle. * Rusty to the Rescue - The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. * Bull's Eyes - A deleted scene of Toby passing the farm crossing. * Paint Pots and Queens - The scene of Henry, James, Percy, and Duck at Knapford has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended scene of Gordon's surprised face just before it changes to his closed-eye face. ** Due to this, Gordon actually passes Duck's last truck before smashing it in the next scene. * Middle Engine - The scene of Percy pulling the mail train at Knapford has been extended. * Faulty Whistles: # A deleted scene showing where Duncan's whistle landed. # An extended shot of Duncan stopping when he notices that his whistle is gone. # An extended shot of Peter Sam puffing through the countryside at sunset. * Emily's New Coaches - An extended shot of Emily pushing Oliver. * Bill, Ben and Fergus: # A deleted scene of Fergus entering a tunnel. # An alternate shot of Fergus leaving Maithwaite while passing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. * What's the Matter with Henry? - A deleted scene of Henry looking happy leaving Wellsworth while passing Emily. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Toby passing Castle Loch while pulling Henrietta. * Something Fishy - The scene of Percy and Arthur passing through Maithwaite has been extended. * Harold and the Flying Horse - A deleted scene of Percy and Henry at Dryaw. * Three Cheers for Thomas: # The scene of Thomas and Bertie starting their race is extended. # A deleted close-up of Thomas going through Dryaw. * Gordon and Spencer: # A deleted scene of James passing Gordon in a siding. # A deleted shot of Spencer leaving Knapford. # A deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches while going over the Three Tier Bridge instead of one. # A deleted scene of Spencer passing Suddery Castle. # A shot of Spencer entering Wellsworth while passing Thomas. * Edited scenes: ** Bad Day at Castle Lock - Percy, Donald and Douglas' whistles blows. ** Sleeping Beauty - James' whistle blows ** Scaredy Engines - Edward's whistle blows ** Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney whistle blows when he leaves the quarry. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene of Thomas' whistle shown towards the end of the music video. This was also seen in Really Useful Engine. ** A deleted close-up shot of Gordon's whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted close-up shot of Henry's whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted scene of James' whistle towards the end of the music video. ** A deleted scene of Arthur pulling the express past the castle. ** A deleted scene of Duck's whistle. Gallery Original Version File:TheWhistleSongTitleCard.jpg|Title card File:TheWhistleSongJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TheWhistleSongAlternateJapaneseTitleCard.png|Alternate Japanese title card File:RustytotheRescue23.png File:FaultyWhistles7.JPG File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png File:GordonAndSpencer2.png File:ByeGeorge!67.png File:PassengersandPolish41.png File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngine35.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png File:FaultyWhistles21.JPG File:FaultyWhistles23.jpg File:FaultyWhistles20.JPG File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:PercyGetsitRight1.png File:ThomastheJetEngine1.png|Gordon File:TheWhistleSong1.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas18.png|Thomas and Bertie File:OliverOwnsUp42.png File:OliverOwnsUp43.png File:TheWhistleSong2.png File:TheWhistleSong3.png File:TheWhistleSong4.png File:TheWhistleSong5.png ByeGeorge!69.png ByeGeorge!70.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine1.png ByeGeorge!72.png ByeGeorge!89.png ByeGeorge!21.jpg ByeGeorge!75.png ByeGeorge!76.png ByeGeorge!77.png ByeGeorge!78.png File:Fish34.png File:TheWhistleSong6.png File:TheWhistleSong7.png|James File:TheWhistleSong8.png|Edward File:MiddleEngine12.png|Percy File:Fish16.png File:RustytotheRescue49.png|Rusty and Stepney File:FaultyWhistles22.JPG File:FaultyWhistles26.JPG File:FaultyWhistles27.JPG File:TheWhistleSong9.png File:FaultyWhistles28.JPG File:FaultyWhistles24.jpg File:TheWhistleSong10.png File:TheWhistleSong11.png|Spencer File:TheWhistleSong12.png|Toby and Henrietta File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor15.png File:TheWhistleSong13.png|Henry File:ThreeCheersforThomas9.png File:TheWhistleSong14.png|Percy and Henry File:HomeAtLast25.png File:TheWhistleSong15.png|Percy File:TheWhistleSong16.png File:SomethingFishy4.png File:TheWhistleSong17.png File:GordonAndSpencer31.png File:TheWhistleSong18.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine8.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:TheWhistleSong19.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor1.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty59.PNG File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png File:TheWhistleSong20.png File:DucktakesCharge19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand9.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png File:TheWhistleSong21.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas39.png File:FaultyWhistles42.JPG File:TheWhistleSong22.png File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:TheWhistleSong23.png File:TheWhistleSong24.png CGI Version File:DoubleTrouble1.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor81.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor68.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor70.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor71.png File:MuddyMatters33.png File:BlueMountainMystery109.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay4.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor70.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor79.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor4.png File:TheAdventureBegins5.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!48.png File:HappyHiro3.png File:HappyHiro4.png File:HappyHiro5.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:TheThomasWay18.png File:TheAdventureBegins6.png File:TheAdventureBeginsopeningtitlesequence5.png WonkyWhistle50.png WonkyWhistle51.png WonkyWhistle52.png File:EmilyandDash25.png File:TobyandBash2.png File:TheAdventureBegins9.png|Gordon and Henry File:HappyHiro3.png|Thomas File:EmilyandDash29.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay1.png File:BlueMountainMystery108.png File:Whiff'sWish36.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor70.png File:MillieandtheVolcano50.png File:Scruff'sMakeover34.png File:TheAdventureBegins358.png File:EmilyandDash22.png File:Spencer'sVIP56.png File:SnowTracks42.png File:SnowTracks31.png File:SnowTracks45.png File:SnowTracks47.png File:SnowTracks48.png File:Spencer'sVIP78.png File:Spencer'sVIP21.png File:Spencer'sVIP22.png File:Spencer'sVIP23.png File:Spencer'sVIP24.png File:Spencer'sVIP25.png File:EmilyandDash12.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll2.png File:MuddyMatters62.png|James File:TheAdventureBegins105.png|Edward File:Percy'sLuckyDay58.png|Percy File:Whiff'sWish15.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor80.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor15.png File:TobyAndBash82.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor8.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor11.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger74.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger75.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger76.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger72.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger73.png File:TheAdventureBegins351.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!2.png File:DuncantheHumbug43.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor19.png File:EmilyandDash24.png File:TobyAndBash12.png File:TobyAndBash7.png File:Scruff'sMakeover46.png File:TheAdventureBegins60.png File:DoubleTrouble2.png File:DoubleTrouble33.png File:TheThomasWay93.png File:TheAdventureBegins90.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger32.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll10.png File:WonkyWhistle88.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!57.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll24.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor81.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor70.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor71.png Music Video File:The Whistle Song - Music Video File:The Whistle Song - CGI Music Video Category:Songs